Loving Harry
by Lottie Lyric
Summary: Ginny loves Harry. Harry loves Hermione. Ginny doesn't like that, so she goes to Professor Snape for help... - Snape/Ginny, side pairing of Harry/Hermione
1. Ginny's Request

**Harry/Snape is my specialty, but thought I'd try a het pairing for a change…**

 **This is just a little Ginny/Snape two-shot...or so I intend it, but it may be a bit longer. It's something I've never done before and there isn't much out there for this pairing, so I thought I'd try my hand at it. Kinda random, but I hope you like it! Please review so I know where I can improve, as well as what I did right.**

* * *

Ginevra Weasley liked Harry Potter. Very much so.

But something inside her knew it would never happen. She couldn't help but notice the way Harry looked at Hermione like she was the only girl in the world; she couldn't help but feel that she would only ever be Ron's little sister to him.

It was particularly obvious one dinner in the Great Hall in Harry and Hermione's sixth year. Ginny could see Harry stroking Hermione's hair lovingly as she approached the Gryffindor table. Hermione called out to her.

"Hey, Gin! Want to come join us?"

No, no she didn't. But she obliged anyway.

"So how have you been?" asked Hermione as the redhead sat down next to her. It sounded a little forced, but Ginny appreciated the effort in any case.

"I've been okay. Just focusing on my schoolwork and doing the best I can."

Hermione nodded. "Yeah, me too. And for Ron, Harry and I, graduation is next year and really that's right around the corner."

The youngest Weasley just sighed as a plate of steak-and-kidney pie appeared in front of her. She picked up her fork and poked at it, and her heart sunk as Harry leaned over to kiss Hermione's cheek; _Ginny_ wanted that attention. Why couldn't she be Hermione? Why couldn't she be as smart, talented and beautiful as she is?

At that moment, Ginny vowed that she'd do anything to win Harry's heart. And she had a plan.

…

That night, Ginny snuck out of the girls' dormitories after her dorm mates were asleep. She changed out of her nightgown into some proper clothes and quietly slipped down the stairs to the common room and out the portrait hole.

She descended many floors to get her ultimate destination: the dungeons. When she arrived, she pushed the door open and poked her head inside.

"Professor Snape?" Ginny hoped that he would be here this late.

"Miss Weasley? You know it's past curfew, do you not?" said Snape. He was at his desk, marking some essays.

"Yes I do sir, but I have something I wish to ask of you, and this is the only time I could talk to you about it alone." Snape's facial expression went from skepticism to surprisingly almost concern.

"Please sit," he replied, putting his quill down and conjuring a chair in front of his desk with a wave of his wand. Ginny did as she was told and took a seat. She put her hands in her lap, trying to come off as just the right amount of formal.

"I hope it's worth breaking the rules," said Snape, pushing the graded essays aside.

"Well, I _do_ really need your help."

"Whatever for?" Ginny drew in a deep breath as though she was about to go into a long-winded explanation.

"I'll just get right to the point. Would you be willing to make a love potion for me?" Snape raised an eyebrow at this.

"And why do you need a love potion?"

"It's for… an experiment. I want to test its effects on animals," Ginny improvised. Snape's black eyes bore into Ginny's brown ones at this claim. Then he shook his head in a gesture of disapproval.

"Using a love potion to win over Harry's affections? I can't say I condone it." Ginny look shocked and confused before she realized Snape must have performed Legilimency on her. She leaned forward to make her request seem more important, urgent.

"But _please_ , sir. I know he'd be happier with me. I'm the one he risked his life for to save from the Chamber of Secrets; I'm the one who can relate to him in being possessed by Voldemort. We're perfect together. Please help me, please…"

"I cannot allow you to use a love potion in such a manner," Snape interrupted. "However, you may have it under one condition."

"What is that condition, professor?"

"Your animal testing sounds promising. Even though you blatantly lied to me in the spur of the moment, I will give you a love potion if you use it for that purpose and that purpose only." Ginny sighed out of relief. She would see to it that he never found out what it was really used for.

"Okay, professor. I solemnly swear that I will only use it for animal experimentation and not for personal gain." Snape nodded in approval.

"Alright then Miss Weasley, I will grant you this favor. But tell no one I'm doing this for you. Come back tomorrow night at the same time and it'll be ready. I will easily find out if you've used it for the wrong reasons, and I assure you that if you do, the consequences will be… unpleasant."

Ginny ignored the last sentence and sprang to her feet out of joy. "Thank you sir, you won't regret it!" she exclaimed.

Snape said nothing, but waved her away. Ginny understood herself to be dismissed.

* * *

 **So will Ginny use it for 'animal experimentation?' Something tells me not...hehe very random I know. I know Snape isn't an idiot and wouldn't fall for something like that, but he has his reasons for still letting her have the potion...it's subconscious stuff, and it'll be clear by the end of the story, which won't be long, because it's not going to be a long story.**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	2. Amortentia

**So I recently stumbled across a click-and-drag Harry Potter game. I've posted which character I got for each category on my profile page as well as the link to it if you want to try it. It was fun!**

 **So I chose Amortentia as the love potion of use, because it's just the perfect one to use in stories like these….hope you enjoy! I actually found myself quite excited to continue this one! I hope you like my new cover image…I'm not good at editing photos, so it's the best I could do….**

 **Thanks to everyone who faved, followed and reviewed on the first chapter! It means a lot!**

* * *

Ginny couldn't help but smile as she made her way to the dungeons again the next night. She would finally have her love potion, and finally be able to get Harry under her thumb…

As she entered, she saw the Potions Master working at a cauldron that was on his desk. Ginny's eyes followed the distinct swirls that were coming out of it, almost mesmerizing her. Snape carefully scooped some of the precious liquid into a small vial and when he saw Ginny, gestured her over.

"Just in time Miss Weasley." Ginny walked over and tentatively took the vial from him. The potion inside had a distinct mother-of-pearl sheen to it. She rolled the vial around in her fingers and examined it; as she did so, she couldn't doubt that she admired the man's exceptional skill in potion making.

"This is Amortentia, the most powerful love potion in existence," explained Snape. "It instills absolute infatuation in the drinker. There is no antidote, and no one can resist its effects once they're under its spell."

Ginny inwardly grinned at this, although he needed not explain- she was quite familiar with Amortentia. But still his description made it sound so….evil almost, and a part of her liked that. She put on her most innocent smile and looked her professor in the eye.

"Thank you, sir. It's perfect."

…

Ginny awoke the next morning feeling happier than perhaps she should. She jumped right out of bed, albeit very quietly so as not to awake the only other Gryffindor girl who remained in the dormitory during breakfast. Picking up her bag that was on the floor by her bed, she took out the vial of potion that she so desperately needed.

She made her way to the Great Hall after readying herself and beamed as she approached the Gryffindor table. Harry, Ron and Hermione were sitting together as per usual. Ginny took a seat next to Harry and exchanged lively greetings with all of them.

"So Ginny, ready for Quidditch practice tonight?" asked Harry. Ginny nodded.

"Of course. I'm as excited to play as ever!" she replied with what she hoped was an in-character tone.

Throughout the meal she tried her best to keep a poker face. All the while she waited for her opportunity. Her scrambled eggs were eaten with the fork in her right hand, while her left held the vial under the table to keep it safe from view.

When Harry wrapped an arm around Hermione's waist and planted a kiss in her hair, Ginny saw her chance. She stealthily poured the liquid into Harry's pumpkin juice and it sheened for a moment before returning to its normal appearance.

 _Please just drink it Harry, before anyone starts suspecting anything,_ she mentally begged. It was her bad luck, however, that someone already had. As Harry took a decent sized gulp, Ginny's eyes widened with horror as she looked over to the staff table.

Snape had seen what she did. He stood up and hurriedly made his way over, and he looked mad- really mad.

He immediately snatched the vial from Ginny's hand and confiscated Harry's drink. The Golden Trio looked at Snape with distaste, wondering what their least favorite teacher could possibly be up to.

"And what did _she_ do? Or do you need yet another Gryffindor to harass?" asked Harry boldly.

Snape had no patience for Harry's temper at the moment. Now was not the time for confrontation.

"It's for your own good," he shot at him before gripping Ginny's arm. At this she reluctantly stood up, and Snape pulled her away.

Ginny felt pure dread course through her veins as she was led away from her friends.

…

Snape roughly pulled Ginny through the dungeons door. As the door closed behind them, he let go of her arm and spun around on his heels to face her, feeling a strange combination of pity and indifference towards the girl.

"Explain yourself."

"I- I'm sorry," was all Ginny could manage. The floor suddenly became very interesting to her.

"First tell me: did Harry drink any of that juice?" Okay, so Snape hadn't seen Harry drink it. But she knew that lying wouldn't get her anywhere at this point, so she nodded weakly.

"Just… leave, Miss Weasley. I need to figure out a suitable punishment for this." He thanked God the effects wouldn't last long, but who knew what could happen during that time?

Ginny looked back up at this. She knew she was going to be in for it later, but she had no other choice but to do as he said. With a swoosh of red hair that almost hit Snape in the face, she was out of the room within seconds.

But after Ginny's hustle to leave, something lingered in the room much more than the echoing bang of the door closing. It was less harsh, less irritating, and much more pleasant, leaving Snape stuck to the spot where he now stood alone. He briefly lost himself as the sudden presence flowed through him. But then he realized…

This was it. This was the smell that had hit him the last two nights when Ginny came to him. Without permission, his knees went weak. What about this scent elicited such a reaction from him?

Snape shook his head to snap himself out of it as the smell started to dissipate. _How silly of me to bask in what must be the scent of that Weasley girl's hair_ , he thought to himself.

He sat down at his desk to finish some last-minute grading and get ready for his first class of the day. He told himself that it was nothing, that the smell didn't mean anything to him. In hindsight, it was probably true…

His thoughts drifted to when he had been brewing the love potion for the girl. He remembered the way the fumes swirled and rose from the cauldron like steam, filling his nostrils with a most wonderful aroma. And then he had a revelation that made him stop what he was doing and rest his face in his hands. _It can't be._

The Amortentia smelled just like Ginny's hair when he had been brewing it.

* * *

 **Revelations! Yes, Snape smelled something during their two night encounters, I wanted to wait 'till now to make that reveal.**

 **Next chapter will deal with how Harry acts during his time under the potion, as well as how Ginny's feelings towards both Snape and Harry change…getting into the Snape/Ginny pairing I'm going for.**

 **Hope you enjoyed, thanks for reading, and please keep up the reviews!**


	3. The Problem with the Potion

**I GOT MY DRIVER'S LICENSE TODAY! I'M SOOOOO HAPPY!**

 **Now that I've collected myself, thanks to all who faved, followed and reviewed on the last chapter!**

 **Before anyone points this out to me, I know that in canon, Snape was DADA professor in their sixth year but for the purpose of the story it didn't feel right to put him in that position.**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"Harry, what do you think that vial was that Ginny had in her hand? The one that Snape took from her?" mused Hermione as they entered the library during a free period later that day.

"I have no idea. It could have been anything, really."

Hermione went silent for a while as they walked around and looked for their needed texts. After they found them, they sat at the table they usually do when looking through books to find solutions to problems; currently they were looking for information for a DADA essay.

"I have a bad feeling about it though, Harry. Snape said it was 'for your own good' when he took it away from her. It didn't sound like a good thing. Whatever it was, you don't think she used it on you, do you?"

"Why would she do that? If it was something that would _hurt_ me, anyway?" asked Harry as he wet a finger and flipped through the pages.

"I don't know, but that doesn't stop me from worrying…"

Harry wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her closer.

"Everything's fine, I promise. It's that big brain of yours that's keeping you thinking and worrying." He brought a hand to her chin and turned her head to face him, giving her a quick, chaste kiss on the lips.

Hermione hoped he was right. She only knew one thing: if Ginny did anything to hurt her Harry, she would have to return the favor.

…

At the end of Harry and Hermione's double Potions that day, there was a slight hustle as everyone stood up to leave. But as the Golden Trio were about to go out the door, Snape's voice rang out from his desk.

"Mr. Potter, Miss Granger, I want you two to stay behind. There's something important we need to discuss."

They turned around to face him, awaiting further instruction as Ron left with the others.

"First, go find your friend Miss Weasley and bring her back here. I will write notes to the teachers of classes you're missing as necessary, but it's important."

They did as they were told, and arrived back with her about twenty minutes later. To say she looked nervous would be a huge understatement.

"You three, please take a seat," said Snape. He indicated three chairs he had in front of his desk waiting. After they did so, Snape turned his attention to Harry.

"I have a very important question to ask you. Have your feelings towards Miss Weasley changed at all over the last few hours? Or Miss Granger, for that matter?" he added as an afterthought. Harry looked rather surprised by the question.

"No, not at all. I love Hermione as much as ever! And Ginny of course is still like a sister to me."

"Curious…." Snape handed Ginny a vial of clear liquid that they didn't realize he had.

"This is Veritaserum. You are to drink it and tell the both of them personally what you've done. Think of it as your punishment."

This would be hard for her to do. She cared for both of them deeply, and hoped that what she did wouldn't mess up their friendship… She looked to Snape, as though begging him not to make her do this. When it didn't work, she reluctantly downed it in one go.

"So Miss Weasley, what did you do wrong?" Snape asked, taking the empty vial back from her. Harry and Hermione looked at her with anticipation.

"I….put something in Harry's drink at breakfast this morning. Something I tricked Professor Snape into giving to me." She tried to hold back, but it _was_ still the truth…

"And what was it specifically you put in his drink?" asked Snape, clearly agitated. Ginny shifted uncomfortably; she hated to tell them this, but the clear liquid made the truth blurt out of her.

After taking a deep breath and gathering all her courage, Ginny muttered: "Amortentia."

She could hear the scraping of chairs against the floor as Harry and Hermione stood up out of shock.

"Ginny, why...?" breathed Hermione.

"You _love_ me, Ginny? In that way? And- and why didn't it work?" asked Harry as coolly as he could manage.

Snape hesitated. The potion was surely brewed correctly…it had the sheen, the swirls, everything that characterized the physical appearance of Amortentia. It had come together perfectly. No, that couldn't be it.

"Well, one reason is that it would have no effect on the drinker if they're _already_ obsessively in love with the giver," Snape began.

"But that's not possible!" all three blurted out at once.

"It _does_ seem unlikely in this case. I suppose it is also possible for someone's love for another to overwhelm the effects of the potion they're under. The feelings of love the drinker has for the other person are stronger than the induced feelings for the giver, making the potion's effects unnoticeable. In essence, it renders it useless."

"That makes a lot more sense," said Harry as he took Hermione's hand. The two shared an intimate smile.

"So the power of Harry' love for Hermione outweighs that of the potion," reiterated Ginny.

"I believe that's what I said," replied Snape agitatedly.

Sadness crashed over Ginny like ocean waves. It must have been very salty ocean water at that, because her eyes were stinging horribly. Oh- those were tears. Snape saw this and addressed Harry and Hermione.

"I believe you've heard enough. You two may go." Each gave Ginny their own look as they left the room. Harry's was largely a look of hurt and betrayal, while Hermione's showed mostly anger and disbelief.

It was only Ginny and Snape now. The latter stood up and advanced on her, and Ginny got to her feet as well. She looked frightened as he approached her, which hurt him a little. Was he really _that_ bad?

It felt to him like he walked about a mile, but suddenly he was _there_ , pulling her into a warm embrace. She didn't resist it. In fact, she returned the hug, albeit awkwardly.

After a minute he pulled away and looked back into her eyes, which had a million emotions that he could not be bothered to decipher.

"Sir, are you… _comforting_ me? After everything I did?"

Snape wasn't sure he understood it either. He should be upset with her for abusing the potion that he gave her. But the truth was that he knew what it was like to be in love, and be blinded by it. He also knew what it was like to be heartbroken; he too had a lost love.

 _Lily…_

He still struggled with her death at times. He had finally convinced himself he didn't love her anymore, but he still remembered what it felt like, to love someone so much and not have that person return your feelings. He understood Ginny.

He turned his attention back to answering her question. "I suppose I am. I may seem heartless to you, but I understand why you did what you did. I sympathize- empathize, even- with having your heart broken."

Ginny looked shocked. Snape took advantage of her befuddlement and did something that he immediately felt he would regret: He leaned down and softly claimed the lips that, at the moment, were simply tempting him.

It felt… right somehow. But then again, anything he ever desired in life was always held so far out of his reach, so now that he actually got something, it surely had to go wrong one way or the other.

When he finally pulled away, he couldn't bring himself to look her in the eye.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading, I really hope you enjoyed it! Sorry if the reason for the potion not working was a little cliché.**

 **In the next chapter we'll see how Ginny reacted to the kiss :D We'll also see how Hermione 'returns the favor'… But I think next chapter will be the last one…I** _ **think.**_ **I knew it wasn't going to be a long story. Reviews are so appreciated as always!**

 **By the way, to my Harry/Snape readers, I will be getting back to my story Lost** _ **very**_ **soon. I had some writer's block with that one, but day 7 is almost done. No Snarry story will be abandoned on my watch, not now and not ever!**

 **So I now have an important announcement on my profile regarding needing a beta for potential German stories. Please read, and if you can help me out, let me know! Thanks! :)**


	4. In Snape's Arms

**Hope you all enjoy this chapter, please review! :)**

* * *

After he pulled away Ginny's eyes widened and she gasped. But it wasn't by any means out of disgust- it was merely surprise, and some other emotions she would probably have to process later.

"I- I'm sorry," stammered Snape. "That was…very out of line, and I apologize."

Ginny was surprised. Severus Snape, the one who could command a room with his gaze, stammering? But she actually wasn't sorry at all. In fact, she felt a revelation forming in her mind.

"No no, don't apologize." And for reasons she didn't yet fully understand, she said "Actually…thank you."

She really meant it. She was grateful because it snapped her out of her depressive state and cleared her mind a little. But she really didn't know what else

to say… So Ginny did the only reasonable thing a person would do in this situation.

She left, leaving a flustered Snape behind.

…

The next time Ginny saw Snape that day was in her Potions class which, because of the age difference, she didn't share with the golden trio. She shivered as Snape made his dramatic entrance, closing the door behind him with a wave of his wand.

She followed the instructions he put on the board diligently and did relatively well. Snape walked around overseeing everyone's work, but he didn't treat Ginny any differently than usual when he got to her spot.

It wasn't until class was dismissed that anything out of the ordinary happened. As she made her way towards the door with everyone else, Snape stood up from his desk and said: "Miss Weasley, if I could have a word please?"

Ginny stiffened, the memories of what happened earlier coming back to her. She turned around to face him and said "Yes sir?"

"You are to serve detention with me tonight at 8:00 sharp," he said simply, as though it were the most natural thing in the world.

Ginny was floored. She thought she was in the clear by now! "But I've never gotten a detention before…" she said quietly.

"It's not my wish to give you a detention, but you need to get on to your next class. Don't make this more complicated than it has to be."

…

The rest of the day went by in a bit of a blur. All Ginny could think about was the detention that awaited her. It would surely be an awkward one.

It wasn't surprising then that the day was over before she knew it. She sat away from the trio at dinner and when she went to the common room a little while afterwards, she was surprised and a little flustered to find Harry on the couch doing some homework. But she knew this was the perfect time to start her apologies with no one else around, so she forced herself to go over and sat down next to him.

When he didn't budge, she scooted a little closer. Still no response. She tentatively put a hand on his shoulder and mentally begged for him to pay attention.

"Harry…." Ginny began. "I'm sorry."

This seemed to be what Harry was looking for, because he looked up from what he was doing and locked eyes with her. His green eyes had anger and forgiveness in them all at the same time. He put his work aside and fixed her with an almost sympathetic gaze.

"I was hurt that you would even try something like that. I'm flattered, but... you should have known it would never happen, me being with Hermione. But I forgive you, and we can still be friends. At least no harm came out of it."

Ginny sighed with relief and withdrew her hand slowly. "Thanks Harry. How's Hermione taking it?"

"Well… she's upset, but I know she'll come around."

…

Ginny felt like she could breathe better after her little talk with Harry. There was still Hermione, but that could be dealt with later.

As she entered the dungeons for her detention at the time promised, Ginny closed the door behind her and stood there, waiting for him to tell her what to do. Snape looked up from his desk and spoke, but it wasn't what Ginny had expected.

"Miss Granger went to the headmaster about what happened. I felt it necessary to give you a detention so he wouldn't think you got off too easy."

Now things made more sense; she was glad that she didn't even have to ask for the explanation. But then Snape continued talking and interrupted her thoughts.

"I wanted to say there is some blame on my end too. I knew you would use it for the wrong reasons, but another part of me wanted to help your situation, because again I know what it's like to have feelings for someone that aren't returned. I've been there... But it was a mistake giving it to you in the first place."

Ginny nodded. "I really appreciate that you wanted to help me. So what do you want me to do for detention, Sir?"

"There are some cauldrons that need scrubbing." He pointed in their direction. "No magic."

Ginny got to work and Snape sat at his desk, watching her intently. The silence that filled the room as she worked wasn't awkward, but rather nice.

When Ginny finished the last cauldron she put the sponge down, stood up and quickly brushed off her jeans.

"Very well, Miss Weasley. You may leave," Snape announced. He was frankly quite glad that the incident this morning seemed to have been forgotten by the girl. But he figured he thought that too quickly when Ginny stopped at the door, turned around and asked him the question he dreaded she would.

"Professor, we can't pretend this morning didn't happen. Do you have feelings for me?"

Snape froze and his blood turned to ice. Not knowing what else to say, he told the truth.

"Well… yes, I suppose I would be lying if I said I didn't feel something."

At that moment, Ginny knew she felt something too. It was something about the compassion he showed towards her- she realized that she had probably seen a part of him that no other student had before.

Ginny grinned, because suddenly the air felt much clearer with his true motivations and feelings out in the open. Before she knew what she was doing she walked over to him, and much to her own surprise she sat on his lap. He tentatively wrapped his arms around her, surprised but willing.

Ginny's thoughts drifted to Hermione. Harry's girlfriend wasn't one to forget things that affected her loved ones but Ginny knew she'd get her to forgive in time. But it turns out she found what she needed all along; Snape had simultaneously taught her more about Amortentia, helped her get over a lost love and, somehow, won her heart in the process.

She had to admit it was quite a feat.

* * *

 **Hehe, she's with Snape now, yay!**

 **But did Hermione forgive her in the end? Based on the response to the poll I recently put up, I thought it best to leave it to the reader's imagination. So this this story is now complete, hope you enjoyed :)**


End file.
